Three-word Confession
by Kyuminjoong
Summary: It's only a matter of three words. They never say it, but now will be different. After a really long waiting, the love they kept for so long has blooming. Wonkyu Oneshot


Title : Three-word Confession

Author : Kyuminjoong

Genre : Romance

Length : Oneshot

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon

Warning : Shounen-ai

.

.

A/n : This is a songfic from 'To The Beutiful You' Ost. "It's Me" sung by Sunny of SNSD and Luna of f(x)

.

.

KYUHYUN'S POV

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, umurku 17 tahun, dan saat ini aku adalah siswa tingkat satu di Hannyoung _High School_. Keluargaku hanya terdiri dari aku dan kakakku, orang tua kami meninggal saat aku berumur tujuh tahun. Jangan khawatir, meskipun tanpa orang tua tapi hidupku cukup bahagia. Orang tua meninggalkan sebuah perusahaan untukku dan kakakku, jadi kami tidak perlu takut kekurangan uang. Selain itu kami juga masih punya seorang paman yang sangat menyayangi kami, dia seperti ayah bagi kami.

Drrrt

Oh, ponselku bergetar, sepertinya ada panggilan masuk. Itu dari kakakku. Aku menghela napas panjang. Baru saja kakakku menelponku dan bilang dia tidak bisa menjemputku karena ada kelas tambahan. Dan artinya sekarang aku harus pulang sendiri, naik bis. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka naik bis, terlalu ramai. Dengan malas aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju gerbang sekolah.

Beep-beep

Suara klakson mobil membuatku menghentikan langkahku. Lalu sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di sampingku. Itu mobil Siwon _Hyung_! Kau bertanya siapa itu Siwon? Dia seniorku, tetanggaku, teman masa kecilku, juga _namja_ yang sangat sangat ku sukai—_ani_, mungkin lebih tepat kalau ku sebut cinta.

"Hai, Kyu. Kau belum pulang?" Siwon _Hyung_ bertanya padaku dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. _Aigo_~ dia tampan sekali.

Aku mengangguk. "Eum. _Noona_ bilang dia sedang sibuk, jadi dia tidak bisa menjemputku."

"Kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Eh? Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja. _Aigoo_~ kita ini kan sudah kenal lalma sekali, kenapa kau masih saja canggung. Ayo masuk."

Aku tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk tengkukku, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon _Hyung_. Benar, aku selalu canggung saat bersamamu _Hyung_, itu karena terlalu gugup.

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Even if I say it a thousand times, it's not enough_

_I miss you, I miss you – each moment that I miss you, I miss you more_

_I call you and call you and call you and your face keeps floating up_

_If I hope and hope and hope, will you know how I feel someday?_

Aku mencuri pandang pada Siwon _Hyung_ yang sedang fokus menyetir. _Jinjja_. Dilihat dari manapun dia memang sangat sempurna. Dia tampan, baik hati, pintar, pandai bergaul, dan—ah, ku rasa tak akan ada habisnya kalau aku harus menjabarkan seperti apa seorang Choi Siwon itu.

Ingin rasanya aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku mencintainya, sangat. Bahkan rasanya meski pun aku mengucapkannya seribu kali, itu tak akan cukup untuk menggambarkan seberapa besar rasa cintaku padanya. Begitu cintanya aku sampai aku tak bisa kehilangan dia meski hanya sebentar. Dulu, saat Siwon _Hyung_ tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama sekolah—saat itu aku tidak masih SMP dan dia baru saja masuk SMA—, aku sampai sakit hanya karena terlalu merindukannya. Untunglah itu hanya berlangsung satu bulan—aku tidak tahu kenapa dia memutuskan kembali ke rumah dan tidak tinggal di asrama, tapi ku rasa alasan tidak penting.

Begitu cintanya aku padanya, setiap malam wajahnya selalu hadir di mimpiku. Tapi meski pun cintaku begitu besar, aku tetap tak bisa mengungkapkannya. Aku hanya bisa berharap dia mengetahui perasaanku dengan sendirinya, dan kemudian membalas cintaku. Jika aku terus berharap, mungkinkah dia benar-benar akan mengetahuinya?

_It's me who only knows you – the person who will only love you is me_

_It's because meeting you was like a miracle to me_

_It's me who only wants you – the person who will only protect you is me_

_It's me who is only looking at you by your side, a fool_

Ku harap Siwon _Hyung_ bisa membaca setiap perhatian yang ku beri padanya. Aku mau dia tahu, bahwa hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang hanya akan mencintainya—tidak ada orang lain yang akan menggantikan tempatnya di hatiku. Aku mau dia tahu, bahwa hanya aku orang yang benar-benar menginginkannya, orang yang hanya akan melindunginya, orang yang hanya bisa melihatnya. Meskipun terdengar bodoh, tapi aku tak akan menyesal mencintainya seperti orang bodoh.

Karena bertemu dengannya, terasa seperti sebuah keajaiban bagiku.

SIWON'S POV

Kyuhyun. Aku tahu sejak tadi dia mencuri pandang padaku. Anak itu terus menatapku seolah matanya tak butuh berkedip. Tapi aku berpura-pura tak menyadarinya dan tetap fokus menyetir.

Sejak aku bertemu dengannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku tak pernah berhenti memperhatikannya. Kyuhyun yang saat itu menangis karena kepergian kedua orang tuanya tampak begitu rapuh, dan melihatnya membuatku ingin melindunginya. Sejak hari dimana aku pindah ke sebelah rumahnya, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis lagi. Aku bahkan tak mengerti kenapa aku—yang saat itu baru berumur delapan tahun—bisa punya keinginan yang begitu besar untuk melindungi seseorang—yang baru saja ku kenal.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku kemudian mengerti, bahwa apa yang ku rasakan saat itu adalah cinta. Aku mencintainya, karena itu aku ingin melindunginya.

_I draw out your face – will I see you in my dreams when I'm asleep?_

_If I want you and want you and want you, will you know how I feel someday?_

Entah sejak kapan, aku bahkan mulai berharap bisa melihat wajahnya dalam setiap mimpiku. Seperti orang bodoh, setiap malam aku akan menggambar wajahnya di udara dan berdoa agar malam itu aku bisa bermimpi indah tentangnya. Aku begitu menginginkannya, ingin memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi jika aku mengatakan ini padanya, aku takut dia hanya akan pergi karena menganggapku 'abnormal'.

_It's me who only knows you – the person who will only love you is me_

_It's because meeting you was like a miracle to me_

_It's me who only wants you – the person who will only protect you is me_

_It's me who is only looking at you by your side_

Sepuluh tahun, dan aku masih bertahan untuk menyimpan perasaan ini dalam-dalam. Hanya bisa berharap suatu hari nanti Kyuhyun akan melihat ada seseorang yang selalu melindunginya, selalu melihat padanya, selalu mencintainya dan hanya mencintainya. Aku harap dia tahu kalau orang itu adalah aku.

Karena bertemu dengannya, terasa seperti sebuah keajaiban bagiku.

_My heart is speaking, it's saying that it's only you_

_I love you, I love you alone, that's me_

Tapi sepertinya aku harus berhenti bersembunyi. Mungkin ini saatnya aku mengatakan padanya tentang perasaanku. Karena jika terus ku simpan rapat, aku takut dia pergi tanpa pernah tahu perasaanku padanya.

AUTHOR'S POV

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, _Hyung_. Sampai jumpa besok," ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum manis pada Siwon. Kyuhyun berbalik dan bersiap pergi, tapi suara Siwon lebih dulu menghentikannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap bingung pada Siwon yang tampak gugup di dalam mobilnya.

"Ada apa _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengusap tengkuknya, ragu-ragu menatap Kyuhyun. "Err...nanti malam, bisakah kau datang ke taman favorit kita?"

"Untuk apa?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Mereka memang punya tempat favorit, sebuah taman yang ada di lingkungan rumah mereka. Tapi biasanya mereka hanya akan pergi kesana pada pagi atau sore hari di hari libur. Bukannya malam-malam.

"Err...ada sesuatu yang harus kau lihat. Kau bisa datang, kan?" tanya Siwon, wajahnya terlihat penuh harap. Kyuhyun mana tahan melihat ekspresinya yang begitu memelas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Eum, _araseo_."

Siwon tanpa sadar menghembuskan napas lega, kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa disana malam ini, jam delapan."

_This love story is only for you to hear_

_A story about how I loved only one person_

_Keep it for yourself – this love that no one knows about, it's me_

Tepat jam delapan malam Kyuhyun tiba di taman, mengenakan sebuah _sweater_ berwarna _midnight blue_ dengan motif polkadot putih. Tak seperti biasanya, semua lampu di taman itu padam, otomatis membuat taman itu gelap gulita—dan sedikit _spooky_. Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya, berada di taman yang sepi dan gelap sendirian membuatnya sedikit merinding ketakutan. Untunglah tak lama Siwon muncul.

"_Hyung_! Kenapa baru muncul?" protes Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"_Wae_? Kau takut? _Aigoo_~ sudah sebesar ini kau masih takut dengan gelap?"

"Jangan meledekku! Sebenarnya kenapa _Hyung_ memintaku datang kesini malam-malam begini?"

"Err...Kyuhyun-ah, aku ingin membuat pengakuan."

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Siwon, kenapa sikapnya jadi aneh begini? Itulah yang saat ini ada di pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Setelah mendengar ini kau mungkin akan marah dan tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi," ujar Siwon lagi.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu mengatakannya," balas Kyuhyun. Siwon semakin aneh saja, kalau tahu apa yang akan dia katakan akan membuat mereka bertengkar kenapa dia masih nekat ingin mengatakannya?

Siwon menggeleng. "_Ani_. Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang, karena aku sudah terlalu lama menyembunyikannya."

"Sebenarnya _Hyung_ mau bilang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit tak sabaran.

"Sebelum itu, bisa kau tutup matamu?"

"Kenapa aku harus tutup mata?"

"Lakukan saja," ujar Siwon dengan nada memerintah. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"_Aish_. _Araseo_. Awas kalau _Hyung_ berani mengerjaiku!"

Segera setelah Kyuhyun menutup matanya, Siwon menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dan menuntunnya entah kemana.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun—sedikit curiga.

"Diam saja." Lagi-lagi Siwon mengucapkannya dengan nada memerintah yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

_I'm singing this love song only for you_

_A song that can be heard only by you_

_It's me who will always sing you this love song for only you_

"Diam disini, dan jangan buka matamu sebelum ku suruh, _arachi_?"

"_Ne_." Siwon pun melepas tangan Kyuhyun dan pergi. Kyuhyun berdiri diam di tempatnya, masih menutup matanya. Tak lama suara Siwon kembali terdengar—namun kali ini jaraknya tidak sedekat tadi.

"Sekarang buka matamu," ujar Siwon. Kyuhyun menurut dan segera membuka matanya.

"Apa yang—" Kyuhyun membeku, matanya terbuka lebar, dan mulutnya hampir saja menganga. Di hadapannya kini ada Siwon yang berdiri di depan sebuah pohon yang dipenuhi lampu-lampu kecil berwarna putih. Lalu ketika Kyuhyun melihat ke sekelilingnya, pohon-pohon lain tampak sama indahnya—dengan lampu-lampu putih yang menyala bagai kunang-kunang.

Satu pohon disana, poho yang paling besar, berdiri dengan kokoh dengan lampu-lampu yang membentuk tiga buah huruf hangul di atasnya.

**사랑****해**

Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih belum bisa berkedip melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Tiga kata itu adalah apa yang harusnya ku katakan padamu sejak lama. Tapi aku terlalu pengecut. Hanya karena takut kau tidak bisa menerimanya, aku terus menyembunyikannya. Hari ini, aku siap mendengar apapun darimu, bahkan jika kau minta aku untuk menjauhimu, aku siap. Setidaknya aku bukan lagi pengecut, setidaknya kau bisa tahu perasaanku."

"_Hyung_, kau cerewet sekali. Kalau kau terus bicara kapan aku bisa bicara?"

"Ah_, mianhae_." Siwon mengusap tengkuknya.

Cup

Dan matanya terbuka lebar saat tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun mencium pipinya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun bingung, tapi anak itu malah tersenyum.

"_Nado_ _saranghae, Hyung_."

Lalu sesaat kemudian senyum itu berganti dengan wajah masam. "Haa~ ku pikir aku masih harus menunggu sampai ubanan. Kau keterlaluan, _Hyung_. Bisa-bisanya kau membuatku menunggu selama bertahun-tahun."

Siwon masih saja menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Kyuhyun—kau—kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, lalu menatap Siwon intens. "Apa aku kelihatan sedang bercanda? Tentu saja aku serius _Hyung_! Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk mendengar kau mengucapkan tiga kata itu padaku."

Dan saat itu juga senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Siwon. Tanpa aba-aba Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun erat-erat. "_Neomu haengbokhaeyo_! Kalau tahu kau akan membalas perasaanku seperti ini, harusnya ku lakukan ini sejak dulu. _Jeongmal babo gateun nal_," ujar Siwon.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan membalas pelukan Siwon. "Bukan aku yang bilang, kau sendiri yang mengatakan dirimu bodoh. Tapi jangan khawatir, meskipun _Hyung_ bodoh aku tetap akan mencintai _Hyung_."

THE END –dengan gajenya XD

Satu lagi ff untuk meramaikan Wonkyu Day :D


End file.
